Rabbit's Company
by dark24971
Summary: North has a task for Bunny and Jack, but they may not be so willing to do it. Bunny/Jack kinda. May also be seen as friendship, I guess.


**I apologize if some parts don't make sense. It's a habit I am trying to fix in my fics. Um, if I messed some grammar up, or something like that, I am also sorry for that. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

Jack and Bunny both had the same expression. They both stared at North with disbelief. What was he thinking?

"North, be reasonable," Tooth begged.

"I am," North bellowed. He pointed a finger at them. "They do nothing but fight. They need to get along. I need to collect Christmas lists from the children before their parents throw them away. They can bond while doing it for me."

"Do it youself!" Bunny objected. "I'm busy, mate."

"Tooth and Sandy have to work every night and Christmas is only a few months away," North reminded. "Easter was two weeks ago. You have a little free time. Jack doesn't have to be anywhere, either. You two are the only ones who have time to do it."

"I was planning one last snow day," Jack complained.

"Do it some time later," North told him. "It'll only take a day." Tooth and Sandy looked at North, not thinking it a good idea. Bunny and Jack had a habit of getting distracted and fighting. But, it was true that they were the most free at the moment.

"You're kiding," Bunny whined. Jack was the last person he'd want to spend a day with. The guy was impossible to get along with!

"It'll make things easier, I suppose," Tooth mumbled. She didn't really want to take sides, but she really did think it would be for the better. Still, she was worried that they would fight.

"But-"

"No buts, Jack," North interupted. "Just get on with it. The longer we discuss this, the harder it'll be to get all the letters."

Jack said nothing, he just stormed out with a gust of wind following. Bunny sighed before following him, knowing the winter guardian would leave him behind. He didn't look back at North. No doubt he was enjoying every minute of the torture.

"Jack!" Bunny called out. Jack ignored him, not turning around. "It'll be a lot quicker through my tunnels, mate."

"I like flying," Jack told him. Since he spoke softly, and did not turn around, no human would've heard him. But Bunny did, and he could feel an arguement coming on. How would they meet up if they went two different ways?

"Wait," Bunny said. Jack paused, turning back to the overgrown rabbit. "Don't ditch me."

Jack couldn't resist a smile. "Who? Me? Why would I do that?"

"Seriously?" Bunny asked. He rolled his eyes at Jack's innocent attempt, and opened one of his tunnels. "Meet you near Jamie's?"

"Whatever," Jack said. He took off before Bunny could say much else, flying off high in the sky.

Bunny watched him go, before thinking of something he had never wondered before. "How does he _fly_?

-Traveling in Process-

Jack was the first to arrive. Not because he was faster, but because Bunny had stopped to check on his eggs. He was like a mother to them.

Just to kill time, Jack started making it snow around him. It was night, and no one would notice if a patch of snow started to come down. It would melt before anyone had their attention drawn to it.

As soon as Bunny showed up, he started complaining about how cold it was near Jack. Apparently, the fur was all for show. It had no real use.

"Did you think it would feel like a beach day near me?" Jack asked him. He couldn't do anything about how cold he made the air around him, but he did send wind away and make it stop snowing.

"Do you ever get cold?" Bunny asked. Jack rolled his eyes at the stupid question. He _w_asthe cold. He couldn't get cold. Seeing the look, Bunny said, "Yeah, no point in asking that. Would you melt if you got hot?"

"Are you trying to act like an idiot?" Jack asked. Bunny sighed in frustration and pushed past Jack to the mail box.

"One down," he said while holding up a sloppy eveloped letter with stickers on it. Some stickers were of rainbows, and others of snowflakes. Jack jumped up on a lamp post and looked out over the town. They'd need a day to collect just one town worth of letters! "Heights don't bother you at all?"

"Never have," Jack told the rabbit, remembering a little of his human life. It seemed like he was always climbing trees, both to make others laugh and to see more than others could.

"That's crazy, mate," he replied. "Aren't you scared of falling?"

Jack couldn't resist the oppurtunity to tease. "You'd catch me, wouldn't you?" he asked with a wink.

Bunny glared at him. "Fall to your death."

Hard, consitering Jack was already dead. But, he didn't say anything, and just jumped down. The wind made him a cushion, making himm land painlessly on both feet.

"Where to next, captain?" Jack asked. Bunny ignored the captain part and shrugged.

"How 'bout I take everywhere near here, and you go to the other side of the town?" Bunny suggested.

"I don't honestly care," Jack informed. "As long as we get it done." He started to leave, jumping into the air, but Bunny grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "What now?!"

"Look," Bunny said. He had opened the letter, seeing some suspious sand on the outside. Jack took it, and read it, coming to the same conclusion as the rabbit.

"They tricked us!" Jack yelled in frustration. He stomped around the lamp post, wind following him. Bunny jumped back from the gush of cold.

The entire thing had been a set up. North had been messing with them. The letter told them to have a day off and be "nice" to each other. If he found out that they had seperated, they'd have to clean Phil's office.

"Listen, mate, I'm as upset as you are," Bunny said, "but could you let up on the wind?" Jack looked to him, seeing the rabbit shivering as wind blowed harshly on him. Jack calmed it, but didn't stop his pacing. "Thanks."

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. Bunny saw that he had stopped pacing, and was now looking at the rabbit. Jack could only handle a few minutes of being serious, so his time limit expired. He wanted some fun, and apparently Bunny had to tag along.

"What do you normally do?" Bunny asked. The rabbit spent all his time painting eggs and coming up with new decoration ideas.

"Skating," Jack mumbled. He shifted uncomfortly, feeling childish. Bunny could only stare at him.

"Isn't that how you died?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"It's fun."

"You need a life," Bunny laughed.

"Like you don't?" Jack grumbled. He let wind flow through his fur, making him shiver. "I bet I could take you in a fight."

"What's with the sudden topic change?" Bunny asked. "You that bored?" Jack's response was to make the tempature of the wind drop. Bunny sneezed. "Enough!"

"See? I win," Jack bragged. Bunny picked up a snowball from Jack's earlier boredom and threw it at him. "Ouch!"

"What?" Bunny had not expected that as a reaction. He thought Jack would take the challenge happily. He walked closer, seeing that Jack was holding his arm. "Your shirt is cut."

"There was a rock in that snowball," Jack told him. He moved his hand, looking at his arm. Indeed, it had cut him, but that's not what stood out.

"Where's the blood?" Bunny asked. He continued to watch as the cut formed a small layer of ice over it.

"I don't bleed," Jack said. He thought everyone knew that. His blood was frozen when he died, so it didn't flow. He thought the guardians knew that. How did they think he was so pale?

"You don't bleed?" Bunny repeated. Jack shook his head, gesturing to the frosted cut on his arm. "Not at all?"

"No!" Jack said again. "I have no blood!"

Bunny blinked in surprise. You learned new things everyday. "Will it melt?"

"Not until my skin closes," Jack answered.

Bunny hesitantly touched it. Jack was shocked, but let the rabbit be curious. Bunny withdrew his hand quickly. It was much colder than the air around Jack. It was so cold it burned.

"That's just too pitiful," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Why?"

"Blood is... well," Bunny searched for words. "A sign of life."

"You're not exactly alive yourself," Jack reminded.

"Yeah, but, that's different."

Jack, for some odd reason, wanted to hug Bunny. They enjoyed fighting, but Bunny said things sometimes that got to Jack. Some made him happy, and some sad. Bunny knew the right words to get a reaction from him. This time, it was a good one.

"Hey, Bunny?" he said. Bunny stopped staring at the frozen skin to look into deep blue eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime, mate," Bunny said.

Maybe an overgrown rabbit was okay company sometimes.


End file.
